


nobody said it was easy, no one ever said it would be this hard

by fangirlproblems2045



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Calum Hood (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, michael clifford (mentioned) - Freeform, watch the road when you are driving kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlproblems2045/pseuds/fangirlproblems2045
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>***title and fic idea taken from Coldplay's "The Scientist"***</p>
<p>It was just supposed to be a fun date. </p>
<p>Too bad Luke wasn't watching the road.</p>
<p>Maybe tragedy wouldn't have occurred.</p>
<p>^^^ i suck at descriptions lol wth</p>
            </blockquote>





	nobody said it was easy, no one ever said it would be this hard

Luke was 17, and he had everything he ever wanted in life. He had two best friends, Michael and Calum, and a wonderful boyfriend, Ashton. He would be going to college on a full-ride scholarship next year because of his abilities to dominate on the basketball court. He had wonderful parents, Liz and Andrew, and two brothers, Jack, and Ben, who were always supportive. Also, he was in a band, 5 Seconds of Summer, that was maybe starting to go somewhere. 

 

There wasn’t a single thing in the world that he thought could stop him. Honestly, Luke felt invincible. Ashton was his true love, and they would be together forever, no matter what. Even though Luke was two years older than Ash, he wouldn’t let numbers hold him back. They would always find a way back to each other because that’s the way it is when you’re in love. Luke was popular in his high school because he was the captain of the basketball team, a senior, and in general, a very attractive guy. 

 

He had blonde hair that he always wore styled into a tall quiff on his head and the lightest, ice blue eyes that you have ever seen. His boyfriend was not as popular, but that was because he was shy around new people and only 15 years old. Being a senior dating a sophomore was very uncommon, but no one judged him for it because he was Luke Hemmings and could basically do whatever he wanted. 

 

Teachers loved him because he was smart, adults loved him because he was polite, and kids loved him because he was funny and kind to everyone. That is the reason he befriended Ashton. In the middle of his junior year, Luke had noticed that a young-looking boy was sitting alone at a table in the corner of the lunchroom, with his head bowed. 

 

Luke’s friends laughed at him and picked on the “loser freshman”, but Luke stood up for him saying that just because he was a “freshie” didn’t mean that he couldn’t be a nice person. So, Luke stood up from his table, much to the chagrin of his peers, and sat down with Ashton. Things complicated, however, when Luke looked into Ashton’s eyes. He had the most beautiful, big hazel eyes that Luke had ever seen, and his hair was dirty-blonde with the fluffiest curls. From that moment on, Luke had a crush and Ashton had a friend.

 

Luke introduced Ashton to Michael and Calum, and that is how they all became friends with each other. Whenever Ashton was being picked on, which was more often then Ash would like to admit, Luke would stand up for him and make sure the kids know not to ever do it again. When Ashton reached moments of low self esteem and self-harmed, which was more often than Luke would like to admit, Luke was always the first one there to help his Ashy. 

 

Ashton did not have such a nice backstory. Before his dad left, he used to get abused, physically and verbally. That was when Ash started to shut everyone in his life off, including his mom, Anne Marie, and his brother and sister, Lauren and Harry. He retreated into his shell and stopped believing in life. But, that was before Luke Hemmings, the angel, walked into his life. Now, Ashton has a reason to live. Except that reason would be leaving for college in a year, so Ash has decided that they would make the most of the year they had left together. For that very reason, Ashton and Luke were going to have a picnic on a cliff view in the forest, about a two hour drive away. 

 

Ashton was sitting in his room, excited as can be because Ash was thinking “oh my goodness Luke and I will be spending two hours in the car together and then a picnic and then two hours back omg!!!”. 

 

Mentally flipping, Ashton ran his fingers through his curly mop of hair, threw on his Green Day shirt, and pulled a sweatshirt on, texting Luke that he’s ready to be picked up. Luke picked Ashton up from his house, and they started the long journey to the beautiful cliff view that Luke had found in Australia. 

 

“So, Luke, where is the cliff you are taking us? Oh my gosh! You could be trying to murder me! You aren’t a murderer, are you?” Ashton gasped, sarcastically. 

 

Luke giggled and rolled his eyes. 

 

“No, Ashy. Don’t worry. I didn’t take you out here to murder you. If I wanted to murder you, I would have just done it in your own house, since you never lock your door,” Luke giggled.

 

Ashton gasped, faking like he was offended. 

 

“Coming from you! You never lock your locker, and someone could just go in there and steal all your stuff!” Ashton retorted. 

 

“Because people totally care about the stuff in lockers. Everyday I walk past lockers without locks thinking, hahaha! Now I can steal their math homework and graph paper!” Luke giggled facetiously. 

 

“Stop being a butthead and just drive,” Ashton mumbled. 

 

“Did you just call me a butthead? Nobody’s called me a butthead since about the seventh grade!” Luke exclaimed, laughing. 

 

“Maybe not to your face…” Ash giggled, smiling. 

 

(Legally Blonde reference, I think yes!!!) 

 

“Oh my goodness, Luke! I brought the best Green Day album, and we have to listen to it!” Ashton gasped. “I think it’s in my backpack in the back…”

 

Ashton unbuckled his seatbelt and reached over the back of the passenger seat to reach his backpack, which he had unceremoniously thrown on the floor of the back. 

 

“I can feel your stare Lukey, and I would recommend that you watch the road,” Ashton giggled, however, Luke couldn’t seem to tear his eyes off the younger boy to watch where he was driving. Not even to see the truck with the drunk driver heading straight towards them.

 

Ashton turned around, his hazel eyes widening at the sight that was in front of him. 

 

“Crap, Luke! WATCH THE ROAD!” Ashton screamed.

 

It happened so fast. Luke took his eyes off the boy and saw a truck swerving all over the road and coming towards them. In an attempt to not be hit, Luke swerved off to the side of the road, accidentally sending their car through a fence and flipping down a hill. Luke could briefly make out the sound of metal crunching, glass flying everywhere, and Ashton’s arm flung across Luke’s body, like a protective mother would do. All Luke could wonder was why the airbags weren’t deploying, and suddenly their car was upright at the bottom of the hill, half of the windshield gone, and all Luke can register is his head hitting the steering wheel, and the airbags finally deploying. He feels like he is being crushed by the force of the airbags, and Luke’s vision is swimming as he vaguely remembers to check on the boy who was in the car with him. Luke turns his head slightly to the side and realizes that Ashton is not in the car. Then, he hears the sirens and thinks that they are being saved, except he doesn’t know what happened to Ash. Suddenly, two and two come together when Luke sees through his fading vision that only the passenger side half of the windshield is gone, and Ashton wasn’t wearing a seatbelt. When Luke realized that Ashton was thrown out of the windshield, Luke’s vision completely fades out and he accepts the darkness.

 

When Luke awakens, he can see white, and only white. The walls, the sheets, even the nurse’s uniforms were white. It was dizzying.

 

“Luke! I’m Scarlett, and I’m your nurse. We are so glad to see you awake! You had quite the accident, but your family will be so happy to see that you are conscious. You have no major injuries, only some bruising from the accident in general, as well as the steering wheel, and some burns from the airbag. However, as soon as your family arrives, you will be able to return home and rest up.” The pretty nurse states, smiling.

 

Luke tries to smile back, but he can’t smile. He was just so worried about his Ashy.

 

“Excuse me, ma’am, but I need to know… my boyfriend was in the car with me, and I couldn’t focus on much, but I am pretty sure he was thrown out of the windshield. Is he alright?”

 

The nurse sighed, and Luke could tell the news would not be good.

 

“Is it bad that I was hoping that you wouldn’t ask?” Scarlett states, nervously. “He has major head trauma because you are correct, he was not wearing a seatbelt and was thrown out the windshield. He has been slipping in and out of life, and we have been reviving him, but we just don’t know if he does live, what he’ll remember or if he’ll even wake up. If it makes you feel better, he has a high survival rate, but we just don’t know how bad the consequences will be yet. If you would like, I can take you to see him. He is currently stable.” Scarlett offered Luke with a sympathetic smile.

 

Ugh, Luke hated sympathy, but he would like to see Ashton again.

 

“Actually, yeah, I will take you up on that offer,” Luke mumbled.

 

The nurse helped him as he slowly stood up, still slightly disoriented, and led him down the hallway. Ew. Even the walls in the hallway were white. As the nurse led him down the corridor, all Luke could think about was the he hoped Ashy would be okay. He was praying to God that everything would be alright, and that nothing too awful would happen. He knew the chances were slim because Ashton is a small kid, only just 15 years old.

 

The nurse led him into a room, but his heart broke at what he saw. Ashton was lying on the bed, and he looked dead, but the heart monitor’s beeping served to remind him that his Ashy was in fact still alive. A sudden sadness gripped Luke’s heart as he strolled towards the small, beat up boy. 

 

He remembers the way Ashton looked at him for the first time, his eyes so full of hurt and fear. Luke promised himself that he never wanted to see Ash in that much pain again, so this absolutely broke his heart. Luke remembered when he and Ashton first kissed in that little ice cream shop down the block, and he remembers the first time Michael and Calum gave them their ship name, “Lashton”. Luke remembers everything, and he cannot believe that this happened to him and Ash. He should have been watching the road, and not Ashton’s butt. But honestly, as Luke thought earlier that day even, Luke had believed that he was invincible. 

If Ashton never woke up, Luke did not know what he would do with himself. He would rather kill himself than die alive because his heart was broken. After all, how would Luke go about life without his little sunshine? It just was not possible.

 

Luke stumbled to Ashton’s bedside, tears filling his eyes.

 

“Ashton baby, if you can hear me, you cannot give up. You cannot leave me here alone. I do not know what I would do without you. If you die, so do I, so you better wake up right now,” Luke mumbled incoherently, grabbing Ashton’s hand.

 

Luke honestly thought that maybe, just maybe, somewhere in the sky, Ash was listening and waiting to wake up. Scarlett sniffed and coughed anxiously.

 

“Luke, honey, I know you want him to wake up, but we have to go now. I will let you know if anything happens,” Scarlett sadly mumbled.

 

Luke nodded, his eyes glassy from tears. As Luke was about to step outside, he heard one line.

 

“Hey, Lukey? While I was asleep, Heaven called, and they want their angel back,” Ashton whispered, groggily.

 

As Luke turned around to his love’s hazel eyes, he only had one thing to say:

 

“You wake up after a car accident, and the first thing you say is a pickup line? You’re unbelievable!” 

 

Luke giggled and ran over to Ashton and held his hand.

 

“Don’t ever scare me like that again,” Luke whispered.

 

Ashton giggled, albeit hoarsely. Luke didn’t know how he was so chipper. After all, he did have a major concussion.

 

“Yes sir. As long as you promise to listen to me the next time I tell you to watch the road.”

**Author's Note:**

> OMG guys so I was watching the music video for the Coldplay song, "The Scientist" the other day, and I couldn't get this fic idea out of my head... As always, kudos and comments are much appreciated. Hope you like the story! much love<3


End file.
